Usuario:Link-Cris
centre|400px ¡Bienvenidos a mi Perfil! Holas ewe. Soy Link-Cris más conocido como Cris o Seik, tengo 14 años (LOL) y me encanta contribuir en Wikis. Segun yo soy amable xD y algo gracioso, no me suelo en enfadar pero aveces me enojo un poco, se me suele pasar enseguida xD. Cualquier duda podeis decirme en muro, yo entiendo bastante de Wikis en general todo, categorías, plantillas y todo eso. Actualmente era Admin en The Legend of Zelda Fanon y soy el Fundador de Pkémon Fanon. Esta Wiki fue la primera que la visité y la verdad, los usuarios de aquí forman como mi otra familia. Típicamente estoy en el chat xD, los chats de las wiki son mi segunda casa xD. Sobre mi Bueno. Como es obvio soy un Fan de la Saga The Legend of Zelda ''es mi saga favorita. De esta Saga tengo 9 juegos en total, aunque los aumentaré, pero los 9 que tengo son: #Skyward Sword #Twilight Princess #The Wind Waker #Ocarina of Time #Phantom Hourglass #Spirits Tracks #Majora's Mask #The Minish Cap #Four Swords Adventure Aunque próximamente tendré ''A Link to the Past ''y otros. No solo me gusta esta Saga también soy un fanático de la Saga ''Pokémon, One Piece, Dragon Ball, Sonic ''etc... También me encanta los Super Smash Bros. Igualmente soy un poco Otaku, me gusta el anime y demás. Mi anime favorito entre todos es ''Avatar ''sobre todo, ''La Leyenda de Korra. ''Mi serie favorita es ''Zoey 101 y también soy Brony, me encanta MLP. Como a todos, me gustan otros juegos pero no los sigo muy de cerca, ya que, pueden ser que no sean de ninguna serie o no tenga continuación. Como me gusta mucho la Saga Zelda he creado mis propios Fan-Fics en Zelda Fanon. Aunque también he creado aquí un Fan-Fic porque me aburría, usando la gente de esta Wiki los cuales son muy cachondos xD (Lo pueden ver abajo). Y como soy tan Fan de Pokémon, he creado una Wiki Fanon sobre ella, que también tengo un Fan-Fic. Hoy mismo me he contagiado de la "Fiebre-Metroid" xD. Es decir, me ha dado por probar Metroid y me ha gustado muchísimo :P. Estoy jugando el Metroid Prime ''y es un fantástico Metroid. *-* Cuando me lo pase espero encontrar más Metroid para seguir esa gran saga. xD Cosas everywhere |-| My Friends = *Raúl: ''Raúl es mi mejor amigo en la Wiki, le tengo mucho aprecio (omf) lo podría considerar el hermano que nunca tuve. (omf) Nosotros hacemos un Fan-Fic juntos y además es mi mentor xD el me ha Bronyficado (omf) Espero que nunca se valla de la Wiki... :l *Brett: Cuando lo conocí ÉL me caía mal a MI xD, eran por los celos. Raúl y yo siempre hablábamos y cuando llegó Brett conectaron los dos mucho y bueno, me entró un poco de celos xDD. En la actualidad es mi segundo mejor amigo (omf) me encanta hablar con él xDD. *Xavi: Al principio le tenía mucho respeto... MUCHO xDD, pero poco a poco me iba haciendo más amigo de él, poquillo a poquillo xD y actualmente es uno también de mis grandes amigos (omf) Pero claro, cuando nos hacemos amigos de él, se pierde todo el respeto (?) Lo he expulsado. '' ''(derp) y desde entonces él me trollea expulsándome aquí. (derp2) *Kenta: Este es uno de los miembros del Club Fape LOL. Este también es uno de mis grandes amigos, aparte de que nos enténdemos mucho (tt) somos muy parecidos xD, y casi siempre tenemos mucho problemas con chicas... (okay) *Lenna: La Raper Troll official. Ella tambien es otra de mis grandes amigas (omf). Muchas veces me pasa trocitos de historias que hace, las cuáles son la hostia lol o simplemente, hace raps que me han encantado. *Ali: Ezta e una troll. Tenemos la manía de hablar por mi muro en su Wiki, Lumen Tales xDD. Es muy graciosa y me cae bastante bien, si se junta con su pandilla en el chat de zelda, se va todo a la mierda xDD. *Kartz: Ezte fue uno de que no hablo mucho con él xDD, pero desde que Raúl me Bronyficó para mí, se hizo un gran amigo (omf) Es muy buen chico y es muy gracioso xDD *Aura: La CRAK DE LA MÚSICA WOOOOOW. Esta es la esposa de Brett por lo tanto, es todapoderosa, tiene más poder que Xavi (?). Bueno xDD, yo la considero muy buena amiga como a Brett (omf) aparte que ella es un as de la música. *El Gay: El Gay ._. este es mi puto hermano, Link.U (derp) En fin, la verdad en el fondo le tengo aprecio e_e al principio en Zelda Fanon éramos un poco chocantes xD, pero en el fondo era buena persona y siempre quiere lo mejor, ha tenido varias reflexiones. Tiene un gran gusto por el " e_e " ._. *Corlock: Este también pertenece al Club Fape, de hecho el pajero de la Wiki. Es un usuario normal, solo que tiene el defecto de que se hace pajas xDD, pero es buen chico y tampoco se mete en grandes jaleos. *Josex: Mi abuelo. (awwwyeah) el es otro de mis mejores amigos, aparte de ser mi abuelo xDD. Es muuy buena gente y es muy loquillo xD, me cae bastante bien y en algunas Wikis, como Sonic o Pkémon Fanon trabajamos juntos y nos ayudamos. (omf) *Rex: Este chaval es mi padre. (yao2) Un puto viciao de Tibia. xD Aunque yo también lo fui durante unas semanas (derp) Bueno. Generalmente es un buen tío, ya que si digo lo contrario me castigará sin putas. (?) '' *Tío Molón: ''Como dice, es mi tío, xD Es una persona muy buena y sabia. Si tienes alguna duda respecto a editar o tras cosas, pueden preguntárselo. xD Como iba diciendo, es muy buena gente y como dice su nombre... Molon. (yao2) '' *SP: ''Y aquí está el menda. xDD Bueno, este usuario también es de mis mejores amigos como más de esta lista. Es a uno de los primeros que conocí y los primeros días entraba para hablar con él, me cayó muy bien. (omf) Y también es un cachondo. xDD Hace muchas bromas, pero no de mal gusto. Yo lo considero del Club Fape aunque él diga que no. (yao2) *Alme: ¡''Almecilla! juas juas Ella también me cae bastante bien. Es brony además :P y su pony favorito es el mismo que el mio. Dx Rainbow Dash pero debo decir que le pertenece a ella, fue Brony mucho antes que yo. xD'' *Aidi: La persona más amable y graciosa que he podido ver en mi vida. xD Ciertamente, es muy cariñosa, graciosa y amable. Recuerdo que fue una de las primeras que conocí cuando llegué al chat. Me aceptó muy bien y me parto el culo con ella. xD *Sofi: *Lud: *Arbi: *Resi: *Yaz: *Cris: *JM: *Carlos: Me faltan algunos, ya os añadiré. :yaoming: |-| Rol = Algunos usuarios y yo hacemos Rol en el chat. Algunos subnormales, zombies, lucha etc. xD Bueno la gente principal que hace rol son: Josex: Si Josex no está en un rol es imposible que salga bien épico. Él junto a Sofy hacen que los roles sean una pasada, por eso son los Roles Masters. :3 Sofy: Como dije antes, sin ella no puede salir bien épico un rol. No suele cambiar nunca de persona siempre es Sofy/BRS. No la jodan perras. xD Sho: A mi también me encanta hacer rol. :3 Principalmente de acción y lucha, es mi debilidad. *-* Y con la única persona que puedo hacer una verdadera lucha épica es con Josex. :yaoming: Kiro: Kiro también hace mucho rol, no se le da mal. Aunque creo que los roles subnormales son sus favoritos. xD Aurilla: Hice un par de roles con la pinche Aurilla y fueron muy buenos. :3 Se incorporó mucho después de que Sofy, Josex y algunos más hiciéramos roles. Igual, hace rol muy bien. :omf: Xavi: Xavi creo que solo ha hecho un rol, es bueno haciendo rol, como no. xd Pero como que le da paja. :derp: Sepe: Sete también suele hacer rol, ahora menos que antes, pero igual también hace bien rol. ewe Dani: Creo que Dani es el último en añadirse a hacer rol. xD Ya hemos echo unos cuantos roles con él, principalmente subnormales. xd Bardock: Hemos echo algún que otro rol con él. |-| Los 10 mandamientos = Según el Xavismo y el Brettismo esto son los 10 mandamientos subnormales de la Wiki. #No joderás la Wiki #No insultarás la Saga Zelda #No joderás a Xavi #Amarás a Brett #Respetarás a los Admins #No joderás con los logros #Respetarás a los Moderadores #Respetarás a los reversores #No te pasarás de weón en el chat #Serás un buen subnormal : Si pecas, te jodes. Amén. centre|400px